


Sweet Sedation, Warm with Promise

by FormidablePassion



Series: Cage Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bordering on Non-Con, Bottom Dean Winchester, Doctor/Patient, Drugged Dean Winchester, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucking and coming into/onto a fresh surgical wound, Infection waiting to happen, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Inaccuracies, Oral Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Top Michael, Unconscious Dean Winchester, Unconscious Sex, Underage - Freeform, Unsafe Sex, first time anal sex, medical setting, unsanitary post op practice, very bad medical practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: When Dean's repeated absences from school ended with the boy in Michael's office and a scheduled date to have his tonsils removed, Michael wasn't sure it would end this way, but he was sure glad it did either way.When Dean made it easy, begging him for it, how could he resist?
Relationships: Michael/Dean Winchester
Series: Cage Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810768
Kudos: 48
Collections: The Cage Member Works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of a discord server writing challenge.  
> Each month The Cage has a major theme to accompany the twice monthly minor themes posted. 
> 
> This month's major theme was **DubCon**  
>  This chapter fills three of the minor themes:  
>  _superb_  
>  ~~frightened~~  
>  _sore_  
>  ~~dear~~  
>  _satiate_
> 
> A/N: I want to point out that Dean's age is never mentioned in this fic, he can be whatever age under 18 you wish or even over 18 if you're not into underage. 
> 
> So so so many thanks to my darling beta Ry. You're the best dragon cabbage I know.

"Mrs. Winchester?" Michael offered his best comforting smile as the pretty blonde stood up. 

"Dr. Milton, how's Dean?" Concern turned to relief as she took in his face. 

"Dean did excellent. The surgery itself went smoothly; however he reacted pretty strongly to the anesthetic so it may be a while yet before he actually wakes up," Michael confirmed. 

"Oh goodness. That boy gets a cold and takes over the counter meds and they do a pretty good job of knocking him out." He nodded along with her and smiled. 

"Yeah, he's funny too. Before the surgery he asked if he could keep the tonsils in a jar, and I quote, 'like an incredibly awesome mad scientist'." Michael noted that her laugh tinkled like her son's and he would be lying if it wasn't appealing. 

"That's my Dean, alright." She smiled fondly, she loved her son very much. 

"We did put them aside if he wanted to take them home. The jar would have to be sealed before leaving, of course, and he can always opt not to and we will dispose of them properly. It would only take an extra signature from you for Dean to have the souvenir, as he called it," Michael offered with a glance at his watch. He needed to check on a few things before checking in on Dean again. 

"Oh. I suppose it wouldn't hurt." 

"Fantastic. I'll go take care if that and before you leave one of the nurses will have you sign the form. It's probably gonna be a couple hours before he wakes up so you may consider grabbing lunch," Michael suggested. 

Mrs. Winchester perked up at the idea. She probably didn't get to treat herself often and Michael was happy he gave her the option. 

"Lunch sounds nice. Any recommendations?" He swore her eyes sparkled a little when she asked. 

Any other day and he may have taken her up on her unspoken offer. He had other plans though. 

"Many, but unfortunately I have to work through lunch today, the nursing staff is very well versed in the lunch options around the hospital if you ask at the desk," Michael offered her his best regretful look as suspected she swooned a little and nodded. 

"Enjoy your lunch, Mrs. Winchester." He took her hand in both his and gave less of a shake and more of a caressing movement, before walking away from the slightly dazed woman. 

As soon as Michael sealed the jar he washed his hands before pocketing some supplies to take with him to check on his patient. When he arrived a nurse was in the room and Dean was smiling up at her with a dopey smile.

"How's our patient, Miss Lancaster?" Michael took the clipboard at the end of his bed but carefully watched Dean's eye find and follow him.

Hael smiled brightly at him as she finished fluffing Dean's pillows. "He actually just woke up and immediately started talking."

Hael looked down at Dean who blushed and looked a little sheepish. 

"Don't worry about it, Dean, not the end of the world. Just don't try to talk at full volume, okay?" Michael waited for a nod before looking at the charts. He made a couple marks regarding Dean's waking before Hael hesitated at the door, waiting. 

"Do you have any questions, Dean?" Michael inquired. 

Dean nodded before motioning him closer. Michael moved to the bed and leaned down as Dean whispered in his ear.

"I want to ask something embarrassing and I think I'm still drugged enough to ask." Dean motioned to Hael. 

Michael stood with a visible 'a-ha' look and smiled kindly at Hael, "Dean is requesting privacy, Miss Lancaster. I'll take it from here." 

Hael looked appropriately disappointed; her crush on him hadn't seemed to fade since she started, he'd have to do something about that. 

Michael waited a few beats after the door closed before turning to Dean. "How are you feeling?" 

"Thirsty." Dean shrugged as he whispered. 

"Pain?" Michael asked. 

"I could use meds."

Michael nodded. "Would you like Miss Lancaster to administer-" he stopped when Dean shook his head. 

"Alright, I can take care of it. I'll have to go grab the meds. Be right back." Michael went to his office in the pretense of getting meds. He had everything he needed in his lab coat already. His body tingled with anticipation. 

Moments later he entered the young patient's room, grateful now more than ever that he’d invested in individual recovery rooms when he built the place.

Michael walked back in with the vials he needed and smiled softly at Dean, whose cheeks pinked up slightly at the attention. Michael took this as a good sign. He tapped the vial before sliding the needle in and pulling out just enough. He wouldn't need too long. Maybe. 

He held eye contact with Dean as he injected the drug into his system. He knew it would be a few minutes, but not long as he was so susceptible.

"Play any sports, Dean?" Michael knew he did. 

"Baseball," Dean whispered. Michael nodded. 

"Good sport. I could see the definition in your arms." Michael gave him a slow smile and trailed his fingers softly upwards when he took the needle from the IV. Dean looked down, bashful. 

While Dean was looking on embarrassed he stuck one more needle into the IV and quickly emptied it into Dean's veins. 

"You may feel a little warm with this, if it becomes too much we can move a blanket or two off you." 

"Thanks," Dean whispered again. 

"If that will be everything I could go?" Dean started to nod before his face lit up slowly with a grin. 

"Why leave so soon?" Dean whispered. 

Michael carefully schooled his face into confusion before stepping forward and leaning down to let Dean whisper in his ear. 

"Don't you want to stay?" Dean offered in what Michael was sure was meant to be a seductive manner. 

"What I want is of no consequence, Dean." 

"There won't be consequences," Dean promised. Michael grinned where Dean couldn't see. 

Dean's hand moved down his own body and palmed himself where Michael  _ knew _ he was getting hard. It was right on time too. 

"'m hot," Dean mumbled. 

"Let me help you with that." Michael offered as he grasped the blankets to move them slowly down Dean’s body. “Anything else I can help with?”

“Nothing you’re willing to do,” Dean mumbled, probably in hopes that Michael wouldn’t hear him.

“Well you never know if you don’t ask. I didn’t find you the shy type, after what you said in the OR.” Michael coaxed. 

“What did I say?”

“You told me how hot I was,” Michael bluntly stated as the tips of Dean’s ears pinked up and the anticipation curled softly low in his body as the tension in the room slowly thickened. 

“I said that?” Micahel nodded and Dean continued, “Well it’s true. Have you seen you?” 

Michael chuckled a little and looked down at himself before looking back at Dean. The meds clearly kicked in, Michael pushed a little more. “I’m your type, am I?” 

“Fuck, yeah.” Dean’s eyes widened as if he couldn’t believe he agreed, or possibly on how enthusiastically, using a word that would no doubt get him in trouble with his mother. 

“Thank you, Dean. I’m flattered. I must admit I feel the same about you.” Michael enjoyed watching Dean’s green eyes widen in surprise and the plush lips fall open in silent shock. Michael felt the anticipation start to warm up into something more. He always loved confirmation that he was right. 

A brief knock before the door opened had Dean’s mouth closed and looking at the door, Michael turned his head to see Hael standing in the doorway. Annoyance sliced through him and he offered a kind smile and waited for her to explain why she was interrupting. 

“I was just checking on the patient, is everything alright?” Her eyes roamed over Michael’s body before meeting his eyes again. 

“Everything is fine, Miss Lancaster, thank you for checking on him. He just has some questions and concerns that he forgot to ask before. I’ll handle this, you can continue on your rounds.” Michael laced his words with annoyance just enough that he knew Hael wouldn’t come bother him again. Michael turned his attention back to Dean after the door was firmly closed and they were alone once more. 

“I’m your type?” Dean’s eyes narrowed as he asked the question. 

“Indeed.” Michael let his eyes roam over Dean’s body, resting on his lips once more before meeting his eyes. “Dean, have you ever been with a man?” 

Dean’s blush was beautiful. Spreading fast from the tips of his ears traveling down until it disappeared under the gown he was wearing. Michael wanted to see it. “Was I too forward?” 

Dean shook his head and responded, “I’ve only been with a few guys around school. Not all the way though.” 

This sparked Michael’s interest. “Not all the way? How far?” The arousal warmed him and he felt his blood slowly move, his own cock starting to perk up at the idea of Dean’s mouth filled. 

“Just a few…” Dean made a hand motion. 

“Hand jobs?” Dean nodded and looked down at his lap where he seemed surprised to see his own dick starting to tent the gown. “So never blow jobs?” 

Dean shook his head again and his hand moved down his gown a little towards his erection. 

“That’s such a shame. You ever have someone’s mouth, Dean?” Dean’s head snapped up and the corners of his lips inched up into a cocky smile. 

“Plenty times.” Dean actually winked at him. He smiled in return. He liked this kid. It was a shame he’d probably only see him one more time for post op before never seeing him again. Better take what he could now. 

“Any men?” Michael challenged. Dean’s smile faltered slightly as his fingers drew circles on his own thighs absentmindedly, or maybe from nerves. Michael could see the tent of the gown as it teased a promising sight underneath. 

“Not yet.” Dean wagged his brows at Michael and the responding chuckle it drew from him had Dean smiling to a point he nearly glowed for Michael. 

Yeah. Dean Winchester was his.

“Seems like you’re missing out. Should definitely see what a man could offer.” 

“You offering, Doc?” Dean looked hopeful.

“Now Dean, that would be wrong, definitely inappropriate, and could get me in a lot of trouble. Even if it would be completely satisfying for both of us.” Michael watched Dean’s reactions as he cycled through emotions as he understood what Michael was saying. 

“Nah, I get it. I mean, if someone found out. But I know I wouldn’t say anything.” Dean’s cock jumped a little, no doubt with desire to have Michael’s mouth expertly surrounding it. 

“Not a soul?” Michael asked seriously, even with the knowledge that Dean wouldn’t remember any of it. 

Dean’s cocky reaction nearly had Michael laughing. Dean’s fingers slowly pulled up the gown, the wetness from his arousal leaving a dark trail as he pulled it over his cock, to reveal a proud display, larger than Michael was expecting. 

Well then. 

Michael turned and pulled the curtain around them to give a small buffer if anyone did decide to rudely interrupt. Dean stared up at Michael with bright green eyes. _ How pretty would they sparkle with tears.  _ Lips parted slightly as Dean’s pulse picked up on the monitor. A few button pushes and the monitor was silent, the screen blank. 

Michael leaned down close to Dean, watched Dean’s pupils dilate slightly as he leaned in, lips a breath away from Dean’s as he moved to boldly whisper in his ear, “I need to hear you tell me that you want my lips wrapped around you, my throat constricting around your cock as I suck you down. I need to know that you want this as much as I do.” 

Dean’s breath hitched. He nodded. Michael waited, head tipped slightly with his ear close to Dean’s mouth. His own cock straining now as the soft breaths wash over him before hearing Dean’s breathy reply, “I want your lips wrapped around my dick, I want to feel your throat as it squeezes my cock while you suck it. I want it. I need it. Please.” 

Michael’s lips widened in a wolfish grin before softly placing a kiss on Dean’s throat at his pulse point, where the beats were elevated enough to feel on his lips. Dean breathed out a whimper before Michael lifted his face to meet his eyes. Dean’s face was open and he could see the open desire and the silent offer of his mouth for a kiss. 

Michael indulged him, a soft kiss on that plush mouth that he couldn’t wait to have. Dean leaned in for more before Michael placed a firm hand on his chest to keep him laying down. 

“Now Dean,” Michael whispered, “As your doctor I must advise that you should keep as quiet as possible considering your recent surgery.” 

Dean nodded his head as Michael wasted no more time, he took Dean in his palm and closed his fingers gently around the girth before slowly stroking it, testing to see how quiet Dean could be. When Dean only exhaled through his nose Michael was pleased. “Good boy, Dean.” 

Michael felt triumphant when Dean beamed at the praise. Dean was going to be Michael’s good boy, he’d be quiet. 

Michael moved slowly towards, tellegraphing his intent as he brought his mouth to Dean’s bare cock. Michael knew the kids’ medical history, he had disclosed his very few sexual liaisons and been tested. He was clean, Michael had nothing to worry about. His cock jumped, wanting desperately to take more than he had time for. 

Dean’s gasps and heavy breathing could be heard only by him, so quiet there was no hope of gaining the attention of anyone outside the room. He knew the boy wouldn’t last long, not at his age. As Michael’s expert touch and skilled mouth worked Dean over, it nearly caught Michael off guard as Dean’s whole body trembled and his hips bucked up, lodging the head of his cock further into his throat; as the young boy released Michael swallowed and Dean nearly pulled out of his mouth with the reaction he gave. 

Licking the tip as he pulled up he felt Dean’s body convulse once more. Dean was leaning back in the bed, chest rising rapidly, eyes close with lashes resting against flushed cheeks. He was a sight to behold. Michael wanted nothing more than to take that perfect mouth and hear the strangled noises Dean would make. 

As Michael moved closer to Dean’s face, the boy's eyes opened and tracked his movements. “That was definitely the best blowjob I’ve ever had,” the boy snarked. 

“Happy to service you.” Michael winked as he licked his lips, still tasting  _ Dean _ in his mouth. 

Dean visibly swallowed and winced. 

“Let me get you something.” Michael went to the cabinet and pulled out a cup. He took a bottle from his pocket and poured some of it into the small cup and handed it to Dean. “Drink this slowly, it’s gonna taste a bit bitter, but it will help.” 

Dean reached for the cup, trusting Michael implicitly, and drank slowly from it. Michael watched Dean's face as it screwed up in distaste but his throat bobbed with compliance as he swallowed it down. 

_ Such a good boy.  _

Dean handed the cup back to him and whispered, “What was that?” 

“It was something to numb your throat.” 

Dean looked thoughtful as Michael went to the sink and rinsed the cup before pocketing it. 

“It’s a shame I can’t pay you back.” Dean’s statement held a question, for his doctor, an encouragement to continue.

“You are going to need to heal. Good thing you’re here where I can make sure that everything is okay.” Michael allowed the bulge in his slacks to press against the side of the bed near Dean’s hand. 

Dean’s hand moved closer to brush against him. The back of Dean’s fingers slowly, agonizingly slowly, rubbed up and down as he whispered his next words while his eyes fixated on Michael’s dick. 

“Would I be okay, if I helped you out?” 

Michael dropped his head back slightly, eyes closed, as he pressed his hips pushing against Dean’s fingers. 

“I’m here to make sure you won’t get an infection. I promise.” 

Dean’s eyes were a bit glassy from the last bit of meds, his movements sluggish, but the intent was clear. He wanted Michael’s cock in his hands, in his mouth, and down his throat. Michael let Dean fumble with his slacks for a moment before stopping his hands and making Dean look at him. 

“Dean.” Unfocused eyes met him. “I need you to say, ‘I want you to fuck my mouth’ if you want it.” Michael’s voice rumbled quietly to his patient. 

Dean nodded. Michael shook his head. He needed to make sure Dean wanted it. He had to say the words. “Dean, say the words. Or you don’t get it. Say you want me to fuck your mouth.” 

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” Dean grinned at him, “maybe my ass too.” Dean offered a slow wink as desire stabbed at his groin and he felt his dick twitch in the confines of his slacks. 

“Good boy,” Michael praised as Dean’s lips spread into a smile before Michael softly kissed them, threading his fingers through the boys hair guiding his head to fit their mouths together better. 

Dean didn’t resist Michael when his tongue dipped into Dean’s mouth; savoring the taste of Dean’s innocence and the moments before he ruined the young boy. Dean was a literal breath of innocence as he sighed into the kiss. 

“Okay, I’m going to scoot you down so I can get on the bed with you,” Michael explained as Dean nodded and laid his head back with a giggle. 

After Dean was moved down Michael expertly climbed onto the bed to straddle Dean’s chest, arms pinned under Michael’s knees. Dean looked up with wide eyes, for a moment there was fear filling those beautiful eyes. When he noticed Michael unbuttoning his slacks they softened with desire. 

_ Perfect. _

Michael pulled himself out and stroked himself near Dean’s face, just grazing Dean’s lips, to watch as Dean’s tongue chased the string of precum that connected his lips to Michael’s weeping cock. He knew how good it was going to feel. Throat so small, tight, and  _ swollen _ from the surgery. It would feel nearly as good as Dean’s ass.  _ Nearly _ . 

“Open up, my good boy, get your reward.” Michael coaxed quietly as his thumb pressed open Dean’s mouth, as it went slack Dean’s eyes, glossy and dilated, met his before Michael pressed slowly into the willing mouth begging for his dick. 

Dean’s eyes rolled back and closed as his mouth closed around the intrusion. He moaned softly and Michael softly shushed him. “Remember, be a good boy, stay quiet.” 

A nearly silent hum vibrated through his cock as it pushed further inside the soft heat. One hand guiding Dean’s head and mouth slowly down onto his length and scratching softly at the base as he offered sweet praise. Dean’s mouth was perfect. His lips wrapped around him as he slowly continued to press back until he met the back of Dean’s throat. 

In a moment of great will power, Michael stopped and took a few deep breaths. He wanted nothing more to follow his body’s urges and thrust as hard as possible down into the hot, swollen, wet heat of this young boy’s throat.

“If you want to be a good boy and let me fuck your throat hum quietly, if not you can pull back and we won’t,” Michael nearly growled when Dean’s tongue lapped at his dick and he hummed before the offer was even out. 

“Such a  _ good boy _ for me Dean.” With those words Michael had to grip and hold his patient still when Dean tried to push further down on his cock with the praise. Michael ignored the signs pointing to daddy issues when Dean reacted to the praise and slowly let Dean’s head move to take more of his cock. 

“Take a deep breath for me, my good boy.” Michael whispered and waited until he felt Dean’s chest fill below him that he pressed the head of his cock into the swollen flesh of his throat. 

“Fuck, yes. So good. So good for me,” he praised as he bottomed out. He moved his hand from the base of his dick to feel Dean’s throat as best he could, he felt the rubbing of his own fingers through the flesh surrounding him. 

He could sense Dean’s panic when he didn’t pull back right away. Michael moved his hand from throat to head and pet softly as he tightened his grip on dark blonde hair and controlled the slow pull back out. Savored the feeling of the constriction. After allowing Dean to take another breath he pushed back in a little faster.

“Gonna go faster now. Remember to breathe, my good boy.” Dean’s body shivered under him as his hips moved a little faster, in and out of Dean’s already sore throat. 

Dean would swallow and gasp from breath as Michael’s hips continued to piston forward and back, speeding up with each thrust. Lost in the heat, the squeeze, the feel of his tongue, Michael stopped caring if his patient could breathe. He watched as his cock slid in and out, pressed deep in as he felt Dean’s arms attempt to gain freedom, as his eyes filled with tears and sparkled as they slowly dropped down the side of his face and cheeks. Pressed in deeper and felt him choke and spasms that indicated he was probably gagging, despite the numbness Michael afforded him, despite the drugs running through his system. 

Michael counted in his head the seconds without oxygen, how his patient would feel, how his brain would react, even sluggish and slowed down Dean tried to protest. It wasn’t until he saw the resignation in Dean’s eyes that he pulled back and with a gasp from Dean slammed himself back into Dean’s throat hard and came down his throat while Dean struggled to swallow it down. 

Michael pulled back and grabbed the container on the bed table holding it up to Dean’s mouth as he willed his own breathing back to a more normal pace. Dean coughed and spit some blood out and took slow breathes. Michael waited and when nothing came up he was even more proud of Dean. More often than not that would have had anyone chucking. 

_ Good boy. _

“ _ Good boy,” _ Michael praised. Dean’s eyes remained glassy and red from crying but he smiled. 

Michael leaned forward and kissed Dean. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, the angle terrible, but he licked into Dean’s mouth to chase his own taste; coming up with tangy copper and bitter saltiness he sighed. He wanted more time with him. This was nearly perfect. 

The only thing that could make it any better would be having Dean’s ass like he practically begged Michael to take. Something he  _ knew _ has never been done. No matter how cocky Dean acted, the boy had never been penetrated. 

Maybe he could change that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the second minor themes for June's major theme.   
> The minor themes for this chapter are:   
> _subdued_  
>  ~~vast~~  
>  ~~refer~~  
>  ~~hate~~  
>  _needy_

Michael carefully removed himself from the bed and over his patient. Dean grinned up at him. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on the side of Dean’s mouth. Dean’s lips chased his. 

“Later,” he promised. 

“Promise?” 

“Of course. Don’t you want me to fuck you?” Michael asked casually as he cleaned up and put his dick away. 

“Oh yeah, need that dick in my ass,” Dean slurred slightly. Michael felt desire simmering. 

Michael pulled Dean up to sit as he cleaned the boy’s face, wet with saliva, dried tears streaked his face, as he pressed the nurse button and asked Hael to come to the room. 

“Don’t talk. Just lay there. I’ll be back. I promise.” 

“You’re leaving me?” Dean asked as Michael sprayed air neutralizer. 

It was less than a minute before the door opened and Hael and saw Dean, red watery eyes and Michael’s gloved hands holding a container with blood. 

“Oh, is he okay?” She rushed to put gloves on and take the container from Michael to allow Dean to be washed up by the doctor. 

“After using the restroom he said he felt nauseous. Thankfully I grabbed it in time, but he did dry heave a little and was bleeding. I’m going to order something for the nausea and come back to check the bleeding to see if we need to take care of that too.” 

She nodded as she disposed of the container in the biohazard waste and went to grab another under the sink. She moved to hook the heart monitor back up and fluff Dean’s pillows. He was staring at Michael. 

“You’re gonna be just fine, buddy. I’m gonna go talk to your mom to update her.” 

“You’re leaving me?” Dean squeaked and coughed. Hael moved over him with the clean container and he leaned away from her. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I’ll be right back. Promise.” He smiled softly at Dean, using his best bedside manner. He could feel Hael melt at the display, probably impressed about how good he was with the patient. 

Dean nodded and Michael gestured for Hael to follow him out of the room. They let the door close behind them before he spoke. 

“So I had a chat with our patient, he’s got a bit of father insecurities it seems. You saw how he didn’t want me to leave. I’ll go ahead and talk to his mom about keeping him just a little longer to monitor the blood then I’ll go push something for nausea. Can you handle rounds with Dr. Dupont? Leave the notes on my desk?” he asked with a smile and a soft touch to her wrist. 

As suspected she melted for him. “You’re so good with patients. Always go above and beyond. It’s no wonder everyone recommends you, especially with younger patients.” 

Micahel pretended to be bashful and look down. “Thank you. I appreciate your compliment and your willingness to help me out so I can be worthy of those compliments.” 

She gave a literal sigh as if they were on an episode of Dr. Sexy MD. Michael smiled softly at her on the outside but screamed his disinterest on the inside. She gave one more nod and looked like she was about to cry as she walked away. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as he turned to find Mrs. Winchester. 

She was sitting in the waiting room, an iced coffee in her hands as she flipped through a good housekeeping magazine, the picture perfect image of a housewife waiting patiently for her son. She looked up as he approached, her gaze roaming over him, eyes met and he could see Dean’s soft features in her face. 

He knew her mouth wouldn’t look as good as Dean’s did wrapped around his cock. 

“Dr. Milton, how’s Dean? Is he ready to go home?” she asked as she stood. 

“He’s doing great, he finally woke up but was complaining about nausea before he dry heaved. Seems the anastisea hit him harder than expected, but we knew that was a possibility,” he informed her as he took her hand to shake it. 

“Oh no. Does he need me? Can I see him?” she asked, worry filling her face. 

He cradled her hand in both of his again and made sure to have eye contact and her complete attention. “Of course you can see him. I was just on my way to give him the medicine to calm his stomach. That isn’t the issue; I wanted to keep him longer for observation because when he dry heaved there was a bit more blood than I would have liked. I took a look and it doesn’t seem serious, but I wanted to make sure that it was at a more appropriate level before sending him home in your very capable care,” he assured her calmly. 

She visibly relaxed. “So it’s nothing serious?” 

“Probably just irritated the incisions when he was having an upset stomach. Happens all the time. He’ll be good to go home in a few hours,” he promised. 

“Oh, okay.” She looked at her watch and then back at him. “I’d like to speak to him. I may have to run home to make dinner for his father. If that would be okay,” she offered apologetically. 

His father, not her husband. No wonder she looked at Michael like that. 

“Of course.” 

Michael led the way to Dean’s room and the boy was relaxing with his eyes closed when they entered. Dean looked up and his smile was soft as he saw his mother. She immediately started talking to him as she fussed over him. 

“Dean, the doctor told me you weren’t feeling well. He also said that he needs to keep you for observation a little longer.” Dean’s eyes looked over her shoulder and met his eyes. 

Michael smiled and nodded as he put his finger to his lips to make sure Dean stayed silent. Dean nodded and looked back at his mom. 

“I have to go home and get dinner ready for your dad and Sam, but I’ll be back. I’m sure the doctor wouldn’t mind calling me to let me know if you need to be picked up before I’m back.” She looked over to Michael for confirmation. He nodded. 

She fussed over him a few more moments. “You’re okay?” 

Dean nodded.

“You’re gonna be okay while I leave?” 

Dean nodded. 

“Don’t worry Mrs. Winchester, I’ll personally make sure that Dean is taken care of and ready to get home to you by this evening.” 

She nearly melted, just the way Hael did. Michael wasn’t nearly as disinterested. 

“Thank you.” She turned and kissed Dean’s forehead before running her hands through his hair, “I’ll be back. I love you.” 

Dean waved at her as she walked back towards the door. Michael followed her out the door. “If he’s ready to go home before I’m back, please just call me, I’ll head right back.” 

“He’ll keep until dinner is done, Mrs. Winchester,” Michael promised. “I’ll look after him.” 

“Oh please, call me Mary.” 

“He’s in good hands,  _ Mary _ .” He smiled and placed his hand back on the door handle. 

“Thank you again.” She walked away. He watched until she rounded the corner and he went back to the room. This time he locked the door. The only nurse that would bother him was busy, Dean’s mom was gone. Michael grinned at his patient lying not five feet from him, eyes closed and breaths rising and falling with the soft beep of the monitor. 

Michael was going to have all of Dean. He would consume him and leave an imprint on his very soul. Even if Dean never remembered it, his body would, and Michael would. He moved towards the bed, Dean’s mouth tipped up in a smile. 

“What’s up, doc?” A soft horse whisper came. 

“I’ve got some more meds here for you.” Michael was pushing the syringe into Dean’s IV before Dean could question it. 

“This is gonna help you relax,” Michael promised.

The meds hit Dean hard and fast. His head lolled to the side with a smile. “Fuck, doc. That’s good.” Dean giggled, “Fuck, doc. More like doc fuck, Dean.”

“That’s what you’re begging for,” Michael said softly, didn’t think Dean really heard him. 

Michael pulled the blankets down and the robe up further before grasping Dean’s ankles and bending his legs. “Hold these here.” 

Dean snickered, “Begging for it.” 

“Yes, Dean. I’ll give you what you need. Just hold your legs here like my good boy,” Michael spoke softly to give Dean the encouragement he required. The change was perceptible. 

Dean’s hands went to his knees and he held them there without complaint. Michael sighed happily. “Excellent work, sweet boy.” Dean blushed. “Don’t let go.” 

He moved between Dean’s legs. He lapped at the hole exposed to him. It was small and contracted when his tongue moved over it. He knew it was going to feel absolutely divine squeezing his cock, so much better than Dean’s throat, which was already one of Michael’s best experiences. 

As he licked and nibbled at Dean’s hole, feeling him tremble at his mistrations he heard a small whimper. Michael sat up and held his fingers to his lips and softly shushed his boy. He undid his slacks again and pulled the lube packets out of the pocket of his coat before discarding it on the chair this boy's mother should be sitting in while he recovered. 

“You taste incredible.” Michael mumbled against his rim before he lubed his fingers and started to open Dean up. Barely a knuckle in Dean’s body was too over taken by the drugs to continue staying in place. 

Michael removed his finger and saw Dean staring at him, eyes almost vacant, but still carefully watching his every move while Michael arranged Dean on his side to give him better access. He used the remote to move the bed lower, the perfect height. 

He watched Dean watching him as he slid his finger all the way inside Dean’s tight heat. The soft flesh inside seemed to swallow his finger and clench around him. 

“Needy,” Michael whispered. “Don’t worry my good boy, I’ll give you everything you ever need.” 

After feeling Dean relax around his finger he added more lube and slowly worked another finger inside Dean’s body as his mouth found Dean’s ass cheeks and gently nibbled the tender flesh there, kissing up and down every inch of bare flesh that his lips could reach. Dean relaxed further at his ministrations. It wasn’t long before he was easily fucking three fingers deep into Dean’s body. 

“I think you’re ready.” Michael surveyed the work he had done. He was happy to see that Dean’s cock was hard and leaking again. 

“Ah to be young.” Michael mused as he lubed his own cock. “Never had anything here, have you? Probably nothing bigger than a couple of your own fingers.” 

Dean’s eyes moved with him but were distant at the same time. He’d feel it, he’d feel everything. Michael wished he would have given less in the IV. He wanted to feel Dean move as he fucked him. He was just going to take advantage of this moment and remember it always. 

Dean’s body tightened around him and he groaned, holding Dean’s hip tightly as he waited for his body to accept him. As soon as Dean started to relax again Michael took him slowly, there was no rush. Dean let out small whimpers as Michael pulled out a little and pressed back inside. 

Clear encouragement for Michael to continue and to even pick up the pace. 

He allowed Dean’s heat to engulf him as he started to piston his hips, fucking into Dean a little faster, easing his body into the welcoming hole like he did Dean’s mouth, before finally he had to force himself to slow down as the sound of Michael’s thrusting into Dean was filling the room. He knew he would be undisturbed but he didn’t want to take chances.

He shoved deep into Dean, grinding his hips into him, he pulled back and watched as the head of his cock pulled at the rim of Dean’s ass before he slammed hard back into his body moments before his dick popped out. He repeated the movement too many times to count all in quick succession. Dean was making breathy little moans and whimpers that had Michael closing his eyes to listen more intently. 

The obscene wet sounds of Michael's dick pulling out, Dean's greedy hole trying to suck him back in, the squelch of pressing back into the too tight space as Dean let's out a whimpered moan. It was something he would cherish forever. 

Michael lazily pressed in and out of Dean until the squeeze wasn't nearly painfully tight around him. He decided it was time to finish up. He positioned himself so that he could press in comfortably and also reach around and stroke Dean. The moment his hand wrapped around Dean, his hole tightened again. 

_ Perfect. _

Dean's cock jumped at the contact and the patient himself mumbled, "Fuck yeah." 

Michael fucked into Dean using the momentum to fuck the boys cock into his fist. Neither lasted long. Before long Michael was pulling out and coming on Dean's ass as Dean was making a mess on a disposable pad Michael had put down. 

"Fucking perfect for me, baby. My good boy." Michael panted as he caught his breath. 

Dean turned to look at him, eyes a little clearer and panting hard. He said nothing. Michael wasn't sure if the drugs were wearing off but he didn't want to risk Dean remembering. He pulled the syringe out one last time and depressed it into Dean's IV. 

As Dean lay snoring, Michael licked his own come from Dean's ass, tip of his tongue tracing and poking inside Dean's hole. He wanted to fuck him again. He glanced at the clock; it hadn't been as long as he originally thought. 

Maybe one more time before he wakes to go home to his mom. He wished he could mark Dean up on the inside. His fingers probed at the lube-slicked hole, rubbing a small amount of his come inside and smiling. Fingering Dean a little while longer while licking and nibbling the pucker skin of his hole proved too tempting, and he found himself getting hard again as he gave his sleeping patient exactly what he needed. What he had begged Michael for desperately. 

He was only taking care of his patient's best interests, making sure to offer Dean the best care possible. One of a kind, hands on care he wouldn't get with any other doctor. 

Michael grinned as he stroked his hard cock; he knew if there was any patient that would have him hard so soon after that mind blowing experience it would be his perfect boy peacefully laid out, his willing body beckoning to Michael to fill it and make it his. 

He added a little more lube to his cock and pressed back inside slowly. He was going to enjoy it this time around just as much as the first. 


End file.
